Kidnapped
by EpicBudderSword178
Summary: Mark is in a relationship with the Witch Princess but when his cousin Chelsea goes missing everyone starts blaming the Witch for Chelsea's disappearance. Can Mark find Chelsea and prove his sweetheart's innocence or will everything go wrong? Please read, and review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first mystery story! Whooooo! I hope you like it. **

* * *

"I'm going out to lighthouse island to fish! I'll be back by 5!" yelled my cousin as she walks out the door with her fishing pole.

My name is Mark Tager, and I live on a farm on the Island of Happiness with my cousin Chelsea Conner.

"Ok. See ya!" I call back looking at the clock. Its only 4:17.

I decide to call my girlfriend since all the chores are done and there is nothing else to do. I dial the number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?" says a small voice on the other line.

"WITCHKINS! How many times do I have to tell you!? DON'T ANSWER MY PHONE!" says a stronger voice, "Uhg. Who is it?"

"Hey Witch." I answer, chuckling.

"Oh hi Markie!" Witch Princess joyfully responds.

"I see Witchkins is making trouble again." I smile.

"Yeah, sometimes I just want to turn her into a frog." She sighs, "Anyways, what's up with you?

"Eh, the usual. Took care of the animals. Watered the crops and now I'm just waiting for Chelsea to come back with the fish for dinner." I reply.

We talk little more, then came a crashing sound.

"WITCHKINS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Those are the new batch of potions I made this morning!" Witch Princess screams. She has really good lungs.

"Well, it _was_." Says a small faint voice.

"Mark, I need to go." Says Witch. Then she hung up the phone.

I sigh. I look up at the kitchen clock. Its already 5:43!

Why isn't Chelsea home yet. I decide to wait a little longer.

6:26

7:53

9:31

I wait until 10 o'clock and she still isn't home yet. Something must have happened at Lighthouse island. I run outside. I run down to the dock but I forgot that Chelsea took the boat. I jump in the water and I start swimming to the island.

I get to the island and discover she isn't there. I'm about to swim back when I notice a note nailed to one of the ruins. I pick it up and read it:

If you want the girl back you're going to have to

meet me at volcano island in one month and

hand me the keys to your farm. If you don't then

I have some ideas on what i could do with her.

See ya then.

So many questions run through my mind about the note. But one main question goes through my mind. Why does the kidnapper want my farm? I need to find Chelsea before he can do anything to her. But I need help. And fast.

* * *

**Dis is getting serious! We have a little cliffhanger here.**

**"NO NOT THE CLIFF HANGERS!"**

**Shut up Rock! Yes, I keep Rock in a cage because he is just so annoying. I apologize to people who like Rock but he is. I also keep Mayor Thomas in a cage too. Any ways, please review, follow and favorite! Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up! There will be tears and kissing in this chappie so hold on for some Mark x Witch! And also, to Icefeather, Will is Chelsea's boyfriend so he isn't the kidnapper. ON VITH ZE STOREH!**

* * *

"WILL! WILL! OPEN THE DOOR FOR GODDESS SAKE!" I scream, pounding on Chelsea's boyfriend's door.

" I'm coming. Hold on." calls a tired voice on the other side of the door. "Oh, hello cousin of my beloved Chelsea. What brings you here so late, may I ask?"

Ch…Chelsea...h...has been… kidnapped…" I pant.

"WHAT! How could this be! Who would want to take my precious Chelsea?!" Will exclaims.

"That is why I came here, I need your help. Look at the note that I found." I answer him, handing Will the ransom note.

His eyes move while he reads the page then they practically pop out of his head.

"You have to give your farm up in a month to get her back! What will they do to her in a month's time! And who is the kidnapper!" Will questions, pacing the deck of his boat.

"I'm not sure but we can't leave the farm! We have put too much time into it! And we don't have anywhere else to go..." I say.

We both stand there looking at the ground as if it will give us the answer on what we should do.

"We could search for clues..." Will offers.

"That is a good idea. But we have to do it tomorrow." I answer.

"Shall we meet at noon tomorrow?" Will asks.

"Sure." I accept.

We say goodnight and I walk back to my house while Will goes back to the cabin of his boat.

Little did we know that Mirabelle was eavesdropping and ran back home to tell her daughter what she just overheard.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Good morning Chels..." I greet my cousin's bed, forgetting she's not in there.

"MARK! OPEN YOUR DOOR! SOMETHING DRASTIC IS HAPPENING!" I hear Will scream outside my door.

"What is it Will?" I ask opening my door.

"Mystic Island... Witch Princess... The islanders some how found out that Chelsea is gone and they are blaming the Witch Princess!" Will informs me.

"WHAT!" I scream. I run to out my door and to the main island where Kirks's boat s docked.

"Hello Mark. I'm sorry about your cousin. We'll find out where that dirty witch took her." Kirk tells me, nodding his head.

"Just take me to Mystic Island." I growl at him. Will runs up and asks to come with me. I agree.

When we get to the island, they have my girlfriend in chains. I ask Kirk who is running this.

"Regis. When he found out what happened, he decided that the witch did it." Kirk answered me.

I look around and spot Regis. I glare at him even though he doesn't see me. I run up to the men dragging Witch Princess, Gannon and Chen.

"Can I talk to Witch?" I ask in a serious voice. No one knows of my relationship the Witch except Will so I decide I should play it like I only want answers.

They look at each other and nod. I follow as they drag her to secluded tent.

They pull her in there and walk away. I look around to make sure no one is near and enter the tent.

"I swear Mark! I didn't do anything! I didn't even know she was gone until this morning when they put handcuffs on me!" Witchie sobbed.

I envelope her in a hug and kiss her forehead.

"I believe you. Don't worry." I whisper in her ear.

"B-but why did you a-act the way you d-did earlier?" She wimpered.

I sighed, "Because no one knows that we are dating except Will."

"Oh." she mutters.

"Where is Witchkins?" I ask.

"I sent her to Alise to protect her from having the same fate as me. She may be a brat but I still had to protect her." she answered.

I stroke Witch's cheek and kiss her again on the lips.

"I need to go... I'll figure out what to do. Don't worry..."

We hug again and I get up to leave.

When Gannon and Chen saw that I left, they walk over to the tent and bring Witch over to a small podium and tie her hands to a pole.

I run inside the church to see Sabrina bawling in one of the pews. Alisa is trying to calm but to no avail.

"Where is Witchkins?" I mutter to the nun.

She looks at me in shock and sees the pained look in my eyes. Alisa guestures over to a secret door that only a handful of people know of, including me.

I walk over to the hidden door and pull it open slightly. I look behind me to make sure no one is watching and look back only to be facing the pointed end of a wand.

I look at the wielder of the wand, Witchkins. When she relizes its me, she drops the wand and falls into my arms crying.

I close the door softly and comfort the crying child.

"They took her away! They are going to kill her! I just know it!" the girl yells muffledly into my shoulder.

"Do you want to come to my farm with me?" I ask her.

She nods her head and cries some more. Then we hear a soft knock on the door.

I look through a hidden peeking hole. It's Alise, but she looks worried.

I set the little girl down, promising to come back, and walk out into the santuary of the church.

"They are going to say what Witch's sentance is!" Alise whispers to me frightfully.

"Wait... a sentance means... A WAY TO KILL HER!" I yell, but Alise muffles my call with her hand and nods.

I run outside right when Regis is walking onto the podium.

"We have proof that the witch has kidnapped Chelsea!" Regis calls as he signals to a strange man to start a recording. "This was recorded when Mark went into the tent to question her!"

"Yes, I kidnapped the brat. You can't make me tell you where she is though." says a slightly disorted voice that dosn't even sound like Witch Princess.

_"They recorded her voice and tried to revoice it! It's not working very well though. Everyone should be able to tell" _I tell myself in my mind. But I'm wrong. The entire crowd starts booing Witchie and yelling curses at her. I can tell she is trying to hold back the tears.

"We have decided that we will rid ourselves of this witch they way they used to! Burn them at the stake!" Regis cries. "If she doesn't tell us where Chelsea is in two weeks, we will burn her to DEATH!"

_"NO!"_

* * *

**WITCHIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mark will save you! Ok, I need some evil man or woman OCs to be the kidnapper! No one will know who's OC is accepted until we get to that chapter. Send in the OCs and tell me what you think of this epic chapter. I will try to update every Wednesday if I can. Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! EPIC OUT!**


End file.
